Sing It Loud !
by Otaku Raver
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story so please please please like it ! Its' time for the girls to move out of New York City and travel to Los Angeles. They'll have to face a big challenge there. High School. But not just any High School. LA's PA High. The school of Performing Arts. The girls will be facing drama, jealousy, emotions , and Godzilla ! Find out in my story , Sing It Loud !


**BC's POV**

My name is Buttercup Alexis Utonium. I'm at the age of 16 and have three sisters. So in total we are a family of 6. It may sound as a lot of people in a family but it really isn't. There had been cases where there were even 12 people! Anyway, my birthday is on New Years day like my sisters. I know, I know, YOUR BIRTHDAY IS ON NEW YEARS ! I was also surprised of the news so you aren't the only one. My height is '5'7' like my sisters, I have c cups like my sisters, a flat stomach like my sisters, a- you know what I'm just like my sisters. NNNOOO~ ! Why does this always happen to me ! Moving on, my appearance is totally different from my sisters though and also my personality. So HA ! I'm nothing like my sisters ! FINALLY ! Am I getting off topic ? Whatever ! I have black hair that reaches alittle higher to my midback. It used to be upto my shoulders but when I tried to cut my hair again my mom and sisters wouldn't let me. They say it makes me look "cute". Oh how i hate when people call me that ! My eyes are lime green which is weird since there is no body in the world that has that eye color. But I'm not the only though my sisters also have strange different eye color. Now I'm going to tell you about my personality. I'm considered the tomboy in the family. I don't wear dresses, skirts, makeup, high heels, flats, or anything girly. I prefer sneakers, jeans, shorts, caps, simple necklaces, rubberband bracelets, t shirts, and anything like that. It's my style don't blame me. I like riding bikes, cars, motorcycles which i want so bad, skateboards, and etc. Mostly anything that goes super fast. I love to PARTY ! I'm the Party Girl also. If theres an awesome party happening then I'm going even if i'm not invited. But i'm not the only one my sister Bree also loves to party.

This pretty much all you have to know about me. And I am NOT telling you my secrets so don't even think about it. Anyways, I have three sisters. Let's start with Blossom Jenny Utonium, aka The Leader. Blossom is super smart and a genius and coming up with plans. And she's someone to give good advice to. I sometimes don't get along with her. She's bossy, annoying, and all smart talk. But yet at the same time I still love her no matter what. Blossom always gives me good advice and no matter what bad thing she says about she doesn't really mean it and loves me with all her heart. She's like a second mom to all of us. Blossom has long orange hair that reaches alittle below her midback which she always keeps in a high ponytail. She used to wear a bow ontop of her head, but now she sometimes wears it . Its mostly when she needs to think of something really hard and come up with ideas. Blossom has pink eyes , you may be wondering where she got pink eyes, well you see nobody really knows. My dad says that she got it from our great great grandmother. I think its awesome that she has pink eyes but she thinks otherwise. Blossom is a bookworm she always has a passion of writing and reading. My sister Bubbles loves reading her novlesand whenever theres a cliffhanger Bubbles always screams and comes running to Blossom. Anyhow, Blossom is an amazing girl and sometimes thinks low about herself, thats when we come into the picture and prove her wrong. Not only is she a brainiac but also a great sister. Don't tell anyone I said that ! She likes wearing skirts and and other girly things like my sister Bubbles. Oh I forgot she has a sweet tooth. She LOVES SWEETS. I mean she really really really really loves sweets. So NEVER come by her with anything sweet or everything will be in chaos. Trust me , I have been a victim.

Next on our list is Bubbles Selena Utonium, the innocent angel. Bubble is cheerful and very sweet. Like i said she's the angelic like. If you do something bad to her she'll forgive you no matter what. She gives people second chances and always sees the good in a person. But she isn't the only one though the four of us can read a person's emotions and always see the bright side in any problem. Except for Bree she's oblivious. Moving on, Bubbles is almost like the baby one in the group. But I gotta hand it to you, she's and adorable baby. Ok If you ever tell anyone about this, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN . As we were saying Bubbles is a cute girl and very cheerful. She loves fashion and glamour and always gets attention of others which she doesn't like sometimes. Bubbles has blonde hair sometimes kept in pigtails that reach upto her elbows. And has sky blue eyes that almost look like the sky. Which is very weird but like I said before we all have weird eye colors. Bubbles may seem as a cute innocent girl but she also has a bad side . A bad side you don't want to get to. It's like hell, I'm telling you. There was a girl in kindergarten that always wanted everything, anything she touched was declared hers. If I remember righther name was Sasha I think. (I'm sorry i couldn't think of anything else not to be mean of anyone named sasha outthere) Sasha Betancourt yeah it was her. Sasha took a blue crayon of Bubbles and declared it hers. Even though Bubbles asked for it back she still refused. Bubbles was getting annoyed and gave her a look. A look that read BACK AWAY after Sasha never turned up for school. This is no lie at all.

Now it's time for Bree Raquel Utonium, aka the crazy. Bree is very hyper and crazy all time. She's always happy and very excited. And always has a scheme up her sleeves. She's also an otaku and a raver and plays little sports. She sometimes practices with me and we always play in a match against eachother. Combined we are two physcos that can never be stopped. Bree loves to party also she's always in charge of music and plays some sick beats. But not always is she hyper shes sometimes calm also. Whenever she is calm she her personality kind of changes. She plugs in her headphones and ignores the world. That's what I like about her. Anywho, Bree has brown hair that reaches to her midback and lilac color eyes. This just isn't normal pink,lime green,sky blue, and lilac eyes ?! Just what is god upto ?! Anyways, Bree has a purple streak in her hair and I gotta admit it looks good on her. She also wears glasses too, she only wears contacts on special ocassions. She loves wearing anime shirts and jeans and wears little girly things only alittle though. Bree may be hyper but she's also cheerful, whenever you're down she'll pick you up. No I mean she will pick you up litterally. she'll make you laugh and smile. Even though she's oblivious at times.

Now that you know about us, I'm going to tell you alittle about our parents. My father is John Pete Utonium owner of Maxbeat Records and owner of the NBA. Awesome right? We always have singers and basketball players over. My mother is Kate Marilyn Utonium fashion designer and international super model. Our parents met one night at a cruise. My mom was going to a fashion show in Italy and my dad was going to interview an artist in Italy also. Once they laid eyes on eachother they were lovestruck. I don't really know how it feels to be in love, but it doesn't really matter I'll never fall in love and get married. Guys are only my friends nothing more nothimg less. My father has brown hair and green eyes, and my mother has orange hair and blue eyes. We're a popular family and always get the attention of others which I don't like. I mean its okay to take photos but being attacked by the papperatzii when we leave the penthouse is just ridiculous. Yes we live in a penthouse ,its located in NYC. NYC the BIG APPLE. Not only are we a family of money and popularity but also a family that cares for eachother and is full of love. We are the Utonium Family.


End file.
